Now you're Just Somebody that I used to Know
by NinjaDollCollector
Summary: "And I see I'd love to spend the night, But you found someone else to lay beside, And I know it makes sense But it's like sand in my eyes, Maybe I was meant to be left behind" GaaraXoc, Gaaraxoc
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings

I walked down the sunny streets of Sunagakure. After leaving to Sunagakure for Konoha three years, I was a changed person. I used to actually like the humidity but now I felt sticky and longed for Konoha's cool breeze and easy weather.

Today was the first day of my new life at Sungakure - I had applied for a position at the Kazekage's office as the assistant. I am sure this job would fuel me toward my goal – I worked _very _hard to put together my resume – I even had to beg Kazu to write me a recommendation – yes, I had to beg my own brother to do something to help me towards my dream. According to him, he couldn't be 'biased'.

In the midst of my thought rambling, I realized I had reached the Kazekage's office. Taking a deep breath, I walked in. Pins seemed to poke my heart as I cautiously opened the door to the Kazekage's office.

The Kazekage's office was filled with other hopefuls – I couldn't help but stare at the imposing beige walls filled with artfully arranged art pieces - and also the array of hopefuls dressed skimply – they looked like they were trying to _seduce_ the Kazekage as bizarre as that sounded. They all bare menacing looks at each other. They looked like they were models fresh of the magazines - the same heavy make-up and pouty red lips and the same short, kimono with high slits. I felt self-conscious all of a sudden about the outfit I was wearing – a kimono-wrapped top, a sleeveless fishmesh top and leggings. I put no make-up on and my hair –well, I didn't even bother with it. I tried combing it so many times, but it still remained as the same rat's nest it was. I just tied my frizzy hair into two braids.

I guardedly sat down. After about two minutes, the girl came out, obviously crestfallen.

'Suzuki Konami, you're up next.' Some puppet dude called out.

'Hey Kankuro-kun!' I greeted him warmly, just because I hated his brother doesn't mean I hate _him. _

'Konami-san!' he greeted, 'so nice to see you again.'

'so, did ya get a position at the Kazekage's office?' I questioned, curious.

'Sure! Let's talk later! Bye, now!' Kankuro said, shoving me into the Kazekage's office.

The binder which held all my papers flew all across the room, like a flight of birds. Damn.

'I'm so sorry!' I muttered struggling to pick up the papers. There was no reply. Not a good first impression.

After FINALLY picking up the papers, I looked up. Disbelief seized my body, dictating my limbs to stop working. A pair of stony, Caribbean blue-green eyes glared back, lovely Carnelian-red locks of hair falling from his face.

I relived that heartbreaking day, the ache in my heart still heavy, the bitterness growing bigger each and every day.

'I…uh…f-forgot to take something,' I stuttered stupidly, rushing out the door.

A trail of sand wrapped around my body and prevented me from doing so. The sand used to feel warm, like a soft blanket; not it felt like cold, likeconcrete.

'No, you will stay after wasting so much time.' Gaara said, using the same stiff voice.

'Ah…okay,' I said awkwardly sitting down, not daring to look up.

'Hn, let's begin.'

A feeling crept up onto me. Something I've never felt before. It was like a hard kick into reality. Something the new and badass me should be doing, not my naïve, old self. It was the feeling of revenge, to hurt the person that hurt me.

'What are the reasons you applied for this position?'

'Well, I plan to be in justice court and this job will propel me towards my ambition.' I said stuttering slightly – it was a bad habit of mine, stuttering. I stuttered whenever I was flustered. God, I'm sounding like Hinata.

No reaction from the esteemed Kazekage.

'Damn. How did he become Kazekage,' I thought, or rather said aloud.

'I was elected.' explained a monotonous voice.

Finally daring to look up, I replied defiantly, 'what a fine choice the people have made.'

'Let's continue.' Gaara said sharply. 'What are your dislikes?'

'Raccoons, blue-eyed people, _cheaters _and redheads.' I said bitter sweetly.

'What an interesting list. What are your likes and abilities?'

'My likes are kicking redheads and pressing flowers. My abilities are that I'm skilled in combat, and I'm working on being jounin. I am organized and…' I said trailing off, unable to think of anymore. I could practically feel that smirk radiating from that bastard's face.

'Are you in a relationship?' he interrupted.

'Well…kind of.'

'That's a yes or no question.'

'No.'

After a few more questions, I stalked off, my cheeks still burning.

**AT HOME**

I sat at the dinner table, glumly. Even the delicious Kare Raisu (curry rice) my mother left to for us to eat didn't entice me. Kaede, oblivious to my mood, was chattering happily about her day.

When she was finally done, Kazu looked up from the book he was reading.

'So, Konami how was your interview?'

'It went well,' I said forcing a smile.

'Damn. It must have been bad!' Kaede whispered to Kazu, and they giggled.

'so where's mom?' I asked in futile attempt to change the subject.

'Business in Konoha, as usual.' Kaede said. Licking her lips, a mischievous smile crept up on her face. 'tell us about your day.'

'Just went for a job interview…' I replied awkwardly.

'Were the questions hard?' Kazu asked

'abilities, relationship – you know the usual.'

Kazu raised his eyebrows. 'Relationship status isn't a proper question,

Employers don't ask those type of questions, huh?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi everyone! This is another repost of my story. I didn't really like my writing but after reading and making a few modifications, I have to admit I am quite proud of it. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this! Read, review and follow please! :) that would seriously make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2: This has to be a Joke

I sat on the couch munching on donuts and pouring on the various job ads on the local Sunagakure newspaper. I predicted that this would be how I would spend the rest of my days, alone and eating – heck, I was wearing the ugly shirt that belonged to Kazu, the very one the old Konami once threatened to burn. After that bastard cheated on me, all my 'friends' dumped me because according to them, the used me to get close to the 'hot Kazekage'.

I desperately hoped that I _would_ find a friend, one way or another. After yesterday, Kazu and Kaede had tried to comfort me saying how 'big' Sunagakure was and that I would I be able to find a friend.

I tried to push away all leftover feelings about Gaara – part of me wanted to punch him, another part of me wanted to ruffle his gorgeous red hair.

There was a knock on the door – I found it strange as the postman that came every other day or so to deliver mail and subscriptions of magazine Kaede ordered for her to 'fill up the gap of my loneliness' usually rang the doorbell.

Trudging up to door, I grudgingly opened it.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, indignantly.

Gaara looked at me. Yup, ugly duckling still hasn't grown into a beautiful swan yet – with my carelessly tied ponytail and limited (or no) fashion sense, I was doomed to stay as the ugly duckling.

Saying nothing, Gaara gave me the stack of papers he was holding.

I took it and skimmed through it. How? I thought, shock robbing me of speech. I started at Gaara.

'Kankuro and Temari made me hire you - Report to the Kazekage building at 7 a.m. sharp.' Gaara explained, reading the my confused face. And with that, a swirl of sand surrounded Gaara and he was gone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day, I had literally woken up on the wrong side of the bed. No, it wasn't just the wrong side of the bed, I had woken up on the floor – the floor, seeing as I was a heavy sleeper, I had not noticed the purple-black bruises I had gotten on her elbows and knees. The impact must have been pretty hard, I thought to myself, while wincing in pain.

Not to mention that Kaede practically forced me to wear one of her translucent blouses for work and seeing how chopstick-thin Kaede was, the blouse was deemed too tight for me.

After applying ointment on my swollen bruises, I started to get ready for work. Secretly, I was relieved to have something to do – and furthermore, my goal of justice court was not lost.

Tying my hair in a bun with some sap-green ribbon, I stared at herself in the mirror – a girl with prominent green eyes stared back at me.

I studied myself – I rarely _ever _looked at myself in the mirror. Today, I realized how much I changed – my large eyes, once innocent were now daring and strong, my silver curls were – frizzier now. I remembered when I used to meticulously straighten my hair. The hair-straightener Kaede had given me for her birthday was chucked in the corner of drawer. Instinctively, I reached for it and started straightening. I, was honestly pleased, it reminded me of three years ago when I was living in delusions – it was great to live in delusion but sooner or later, reality struck like lightning.

**KAZEKAGE OFFICE**

'Good morning Kazekage-sama' I said, bowing.

I'd noticed how much taller Gaara was. When I was 13, I was _very _tall, taller than most people and three-quarters of a head taller than 14-year old Gaara.

Now, I barely reached up to his chin.

'What would you like me to do?' I asked.

'Here,' Gaara aid handing me a mountain of paperwork. 'Finish these by lunch and a new set of instructions will be handed to you.'

'Thank you. Kazekage-sama.' I said politely. After planning over a hundred different scenarios of awkward situations with Gaara, I was glad that some – maybe a fraction of the tension was diffused.

**…**

I sighed as I rubbed my aching elbows. The paperwork had really taken a toll on me – the irritating twin bruises on my elbows were not much of a help.

I was almost done completing the paperwork given – now, it was time for lunch.

I was ravenous. I not-so-gracefully hurtled myself to the cafeteria to get food. I licked my lips at the appetizing menu options – fancy bento boxes, sweet desserts and…CURRY! The prices for the food however, let's just say I could buy a very nice new shirt for the price of a bowl of curry.

Still, with my growing appetite, I forced myself to forget about the prices and ordered myself a delicious bowl of curry.

I scanned the cafeteria – pristine, long square tables were laid out. All the employees sat in their respective groups, laughing jovially.

I would make some friends I told myself, repeating my mantra as I stared awkwardly.

"Konami-chan!" Temari called waving from a table. She was seated with Kankuro, Gaara and some sand-blonde girl who was batting her eyes at Gaara. "Sit with us!"

I shook my head awkwardly. I could practically feel the tension and awkwardness.

I guess I would just eat in the office. well, not according to Temari as she hauled me to table and assertively – I mean gently placed me between the blonde girl and Gaara.

"Konami-chan! It's been so long since we last seen you!" Temari exclaimed giddily. "This is Matsuri," Temari said, pointing at the girl.

I gave her a weak smile and introduced myself. Matsuri gave me a careless wave and a flick of her blonde hair.

"You've gotten so pretty," Kankuro said, winking.

What? So I was ugly before? I thought silently.

"Arigato…" I said wryly, forcing a smile.

Ignoring that, Kankuro then decided to ask me a series of awkward questions:

Kankuro: Konami-san, have you found a boyfriend in Konoha?

Me: No! I mean, maybe, possibly.

That was me spluttering as I willed myself not to sneak a look at Gaara.

Kankuro: Do you still like redheads?

Me: ...

As I stared into space, acting as though I had not heard a word he said.

Kankuro: I can set you up with someone-

Me: No.

Kankuro: Why?

Me: I'm not interested!

Kankuro: he's h-o-t!

That was when Temari whacked Kankuro with her obese fan and Kankuro got a concussion. Wait, that didn't happen.

"Shush! Kankuro!" Demanded Temari as she did slap him with her fan.

It was a pleasant lunch - ex-boyfriend flirting with a bimbo, brother trying to set me up with a loser. It's all cool.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so pleased with the number of review(S), follows and favorites I've gotten ;) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and I was able to incorporate most of my ideas here. Sorry if this was late, I had extra classes which sucks :/ **

**Please read, review, follow and favorite! Thank you ****:)**

**Also, the fanfic The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant by LittleSpartan gave me the idea for this story. :3**

**UPDATE: NEW SCENES ARE ADDED**


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is written in second person on the contrary to the previous chapter in which I write in first person. I know that my prologue should be the first chapter, but, I'm making it the third chapter because I think it is better suited. Please read, review, favorite and follow! ;) thank you!**

**Birth **

A stunning young woman looked at her baby. She had the same bright, sap-green eyes and…the same tuff of silver hair. Like her father the woman thought with both horror and admiration. The baby's two siblings toddled excitedly at their new sister. The baby giggled happily. The woman's parent's stood at the side of the woman and looked at their grandchild. The grandfather immediately noticed the girl's light hair, and with slight displeasure, turned away. The grandmother cooed at the baby. A Kisetsu heir is born.

**Father**

"Is this her?" the silver-haired man asked quietly.

The woman nodded her hair in a messy bun as she looked at the sleeping baby in her hands.

"Have you named her?" the man asked as he reached to touch the baby. The woman recoiled immediately and glared at the man. "You have no say, Kakashi."

The man's face softened and said, "You know we have no choice, Minako."

"We do," the woman said fiercely, "her name is Konami Kisetsu." She made sure to emphasize that she used her maiden name.

The man felt a pang even though he knew that the name Hatake could never be used.

With that, the woman turned and walked away, trying very hard to stop the salty tears from flowing.

**Age 6**

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" the woman asked annoyed.

Kakashi ignored the woman and stepped into the house, a present in hand.

The silver-haired girl was surrounded by friends and her two siblings as she blew the six candles off the cake. "Kakashi!" she screamed, delighted.

"Happy birthday, Konami," the silver-haired man said as he placed the big present on a table. The girl clapped happily and carefully, with the help of her siblings, plucked the candles out and carefully cut a slice of cake. She handed it to Kakashi. "I want you to have the first piece."

Her mother's smile was, if not, strained as she watched the scene.

…

"Wheee!" the girl screamed as she held on tight to Kakashi's shoulders. When she finally caught her breath, the girl whispered to Kakashi, "I wished for my father to be here. Don't tell my mom she's sensitive about it."

Kakashi could only nod and not say anything else. Not yet.

"Let's open presents now!" the girl said as she pulled the man's arms.

She decided to open the biggest one first. Her eyes widened as she stared at the present – an 18-inch doll with the same silver hair and green eyes. "She looks exactly like me!" the girl gushed as her crowd of friends rushed to see the majestic doll. The girl waved her doll to show her mother, who smiled with the saddest eyes ever.

**The meeting**

**AN: Okay, this happens after the chunin exams, after Gaara's battle with Sasuke in which Shukaku is released. There, Gaara slowly changes his ways – I made it so that they met during this arc so that *ahem* Gaara wouldn't kill Konami.**

"You get the ball." A rugged looking boy sneered to Konami, who in turn rolled her eyes. Still, she had to do so. She chased after the ball grudgingly, her oddly-colored hair pulled into a high ponytail, secured with a green ribbon that matched her eyes. A redheaded, blue-eyed boy stared into the distance; his quick reflexes caught the rolling ball.

"Sorry," Konami said as she bent down to pick the ball. The boy used his foot to press against the ball harder. The girl looked up; her nonchalant looked replaced with a look of pure horror. She had heard stories about him, Sabuko no Gaara. They say he ate children, and the way that his sand moved could you in hundreds of different ways, from compressing all your organs to draining your blood.

The jinchuruki strained his eyes. Those looks again. The girl, terrified inhaled and exhaled. "Can I please have my ball back?"

The jinchuruki, who had schooled his face into the same, menacing yet nonchalant, couldn't give a care expression was genuinely surprised. The normality of that girl's voice…he decided not to kill her. Yet.

**We meet again**

The next time Konami played with the boy the ball had yet again rolled off; begrudgingly, Konami chased after the ball yet again. Sabuko no Gaara was there again. And he caught the ball again. That was the closest thing he ever had to a ball game.

"Sorry…again," Konami said bowing slightly as she resisted the urge to run. She walked off, and tripped; over her own two feet.

"OW!" Konami screeched as she held onto her ankle. The pain she felt was excruciating – her body seemed to be twisted in a grotesque angle as pain seemed to shoot through her, piercing her body.

She begged her body to allow her to stand as she swevered herself off the ground and hobbled back to the field.

"Teruo-kun," she pleaded, "help me."

The young boy stared at her, his storm-gray eyes looked annoyed. "if you can drag yourself all the way back here you can carry yourself back to the hospital. Where's my ball?"

"It's with me," a voice echoed behind the two thirteen-year-olds. At the sight of the jinchuruki, Teruo ran away.

That was the beginning of a friendship as Gaara carried Konami to the hospital. His lips seemed to curve slightly. Konami never spoke to Teruo again.

**Child with braids **

**AN: (fast forward 2 years, Konami is 15, Gaara is 16)**

It was, as usual, a hot summer day. A silver-haired girl was sitting on the grass with her boyfriend. Her mother had been horrified at their relationship but soon grew to terms. Her siblings were less excepting and became very overprotective.

"Doesn't your name mean child with braids?" the redhead said, out of blue.

The girl nodded.

"Then why is your hair always in a ponytail?" he continued.

"I have no idea how to braid my hair," the girl admitted embarrassed. Between her time training and doing missions, she barely had time to learn those girly things.

The boy scooted over to the girl and gently released the hair-tie from her hair. "Just separate it into three sections and tuck one strand underneath the other," the boy said.

The girl smiled at him. She never wore her hair in anything but braids ever again.

**The note**

**AN: this is when Gaara becomes Kazekage, but hasn't told Konami yet. (which explains why she sat for an interview as the Kazekage's assistant.)**

A hastily written note was tucked in the corner of Gaara's doorstep. The note had dried-up tear up stains on it. It read:

Gaara-kun,

I can't believe you would cheat. I'm writing this to tell you that I am going to Konoha. I'm also returning everything you have given me, those which I forgotten to burn. I hope you're happy with whomever.

-Kisetsu Konami

What the young Kazekage didn't realize was that Konami had kept one thing…


	4. Chapter 4: The Clan Meiyo Games, Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, exams are here but I still took the time to write this lovely chapter ****:)****I wanted to get it out ASAP, so excuse any grammar errors, I will get to it by tomorrow. This chapter was fairly easy to write and words just flowed out easily ****:)**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**-NinjaDollCollector**

I clucked my tongue as I checked my schedule for the week. Today was unfortunately, a Monday. Not that I hated Mondays, but today is the day I meet the new team the Kazekage assigned me too. On Tuesday, there would be a meeting with the elders and on Wednesday, the Kazekage and I are supposed to check out the annual Clan Meiyo battle. Apparently, planning and construction had already begun a few months ago, it was like the Chunin exams, garnering just as much attention. The competition has two categories, for genin and chunin representatives for each clan. For clans like the Hyuga and mine (Kisetsu), the direct grandchildren or children of the representing head are chosen. For other clans, they mostly send the most skilled shinobi. Kazu has been participating since he was a genin for two years. I, however, have not participated in one game yet, thankfully. My grandfather has long given up on Kaede, so it is likely that I have to participate. I can say that I am not looking forward to it, my grandfather is a perfectionist. Gruelling training hours would await me…he is determined to win this time after Kazu tied with someone from the Hyuga clan. Yup, the Hyuga and Kisetsu clan have some sort of rivalry.

I looked up at the Kazekage. Scattered pieces of paper, books and takeout boxes were hastily strewn there. What a mess! I glanced at the clock, everyone has already gone home. With a final flourish, I systematically stamped the seal on the paperwork and walked to the Kazekage's office.

"Allow me to clean your office, Kazekage-sama" I said as I bowed.

"There's really no need. You can just head home, Konami-san," Gaara said gently as he rubbed his temples. His hair was in its usually messy do and his eyes looked strained and tired. His skin was paler than usual. He looked as though he had not slept in days.

"Have you even slept?" I asked, worried. "You can just rest while I clean, your office, I really have nothing to do."

The Kazekage nodded and made his way to the couch. Yes, couch. The Kazekage's office was that big. It was tastefully furnished, with artfully arranged paintings and scrolls. A tall, mahogany shelf stood at the side of the office and a large, imposing desk was placed in the middle of the office. A fancy and elegant red couch was put at the side of the room.

I stared at my menacing opponent – a giant mess. I started with the paperwork, organizing and sorting them out. I placed the completed and finalized ones in the Kazekage's drawer, sorted according to subject. (I do have slight OCD!) I arranged the paperwork in a tall stack, running back to my office to get a paper weight I had purchased from Sunny's Stationeries. I was embarrassingly, a cute raccoon with a slight red sheen to its fur. I began humming as I was cleaning. It was an odd and peculiar habit of mine.

I bent down to pick up the strewn takeout boxes. I wrinkled my nose in slight disgust. They were all food from Sokka's Kitchen. The food was oily and revolting. Honestly, I thought the Kazekage would eat better.

I hummed as I went along and watered the cacti the Kazekage cultivated. They looked…like seaweed. It was evident that they had not been properly cared for.

God, I sounded like a nagging wife at only seventeen.

"Kazekage-sama?" I said, "I'm finished, do you want dinner? I can coo—I mean buy something. But anything other than Sokka's kitchen though."

"Konami-san," Gaara said, with slight amusement. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I bit my lip and thought hard…my meeting with my new teammates!

I checked the clock; I only had about fifteen minutes left!

"I have to go now Kazekage-sama," I said hastily as I jotted something on a piece of paper. "Call them for dinner, it's healthy. Bye Kazekage-sama!"

I started running out of the office and onto the tumultuous streets of Sunagakure. I was supposed to meet my new teammates at the academy.

When I finally arrived, huffing slightly I walked down the long hallways and found classroom seven.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I apologized as I bowed my head slightly.

One of the boys cocked their heads at me. "Arasaki-sensei isn't even here yet," said one of the boys.

"I'm Kisetsu Konami? Your new teammate?" I said.

"Oh, hi." The same boy said again.

"I've expected a bigger welcome," I muttered as I took a seat next to the other boy, who was sleeping.

"You proud and arrogant Kisetsu's," began the boy with ashy-blonde hair.

"That's enough, Satoshi," came a voice. A tall, willowy woman was there. She had a faded lavender ringlets and heavy-lidded hazel eyes. She wore a casual long-sleeved yellow underdress with a gray vest and had several bandages tied to her legs.

"I am your new sensei." She said. "Arasaki. Please ignore Satoshi. He is not very inviting to new comers."

She smiled at me and glided towards the sleeping boy. Slowly, she got out her kunai and punched it on the table. "Wake up Chikao!"

The boy woke up with a start. He wore circle-framed glasses and had light orange-brown hair that was styled in a quiff.

He murmured slightly and woke up. "God, Arasaki-sensei! How many times have I told you to stop doing that?!"

Arasaki-sensei raised her pretty arched eyebrows. "Keeping your senses sharp is part of being a shinobi."

Chikao rolled his eyes slightly and stared at me. "You must be our new teammate."

I nodded with an uneasy smile. This is my team? A slightly crazy sensei? A lazy-ass Shikamaru-like boy? A meanie?

I glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

Arasaki-sensei pursed her lips.

"I have to check on the Kazekage-sama," I explained.

Arasaki-sensei nodded and said, "Training begins this Saturday. be here at five am sharp."

I nodded and rushed out the door in a hurry and practically catapulted myself through the door.

…

"Kazekage-sama," I said, "are you okay?"

Gaara stared at me as he adorably – wait cross that out munched on his food and swallowed. "This tastes much better than Sokka's Kitchen."

I gave him a smile. "Would you like me to call Temari and Kankuro?"

He shook his head slightly. "I ordered for you. I thought that you would be hungry."

And I was. Very hungry. I thanked him gratefully as I dug into the meal, carefully cutting the pork slices into small pieces. It was a silent meal, with the Kazekage going through some papers.

"I didn't know you're participating in this year's Clan Meiyo games," the Kazekage said thoughtfully.

I laughed slightly. "No I'm not."

He showed me the paper. I nearly choked on my food.

"I guess you didn't know?" Gaara said sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head. "Kisetsu Chitose signed you and Kazu"

I sighed. It was obvious my grandfather signed me up without telling me. He'd probably find my future husband for me too.


End file.
